Welcome To Your New Home
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: After the events that occurred on Garmadon's 1 year Anniversary, Sensei Wu, Cole, Matilda, Amelia, Zane, and Anne have been sent to Ninjago's mental Institution nothing has happened in Ninjago. But while at the Mental Institute things start happening. *Based on the Good, Bad, and Hilarious ending of Clue. Read Clue first or you'll be CONFUSED*
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys I was thinking about doing this sooner but Long Island is having a MAJOR HEATWAVE so let me stay in my AC! YEAH! Like SERIOUSLY ALL WEEK IT FEELS LIKE 105 DEGREES BUT IT'S ACTUALLY 80. WHOA! **

**It's all because of the humidity. DAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUM! So yeah...Clue. Yep. Clue. This little bit. I MAY continue it because I want you GUYS to make the little decisions. **

**After you read this tell me if you want more! **

**I'm saying this because I only planned this to be related to the GOOD ending, not the HILARIOUS, or the BAD. I don't have a problem you want more though!**

* * *

Today was an important day for all of Ninjago. People were in the streets yelling and cheering. Kids were running around and singing. The Mayor was ready for important guests to come to his mansion in order to celebrate this occasion.

You may ask what is the occasion? Was the Stone Army obliterated after all the damage they had caused? Was every evil in Ninjago vanquished? Did Kai loose those 800lbs that he dragged everywhere? The Last one did happen but no.

It was the celebration of Garmadon becoming a pure man. A man without evil in his veins. A man with no intentions to remake Ninjago into his own image.

It has been a year since Ninjago has been bathed in peace. All of Ninjago City has grown to trust and respect Garmadon without any threats but with the love in their hearts.

This day will always be special to everyone who lived in Ninjago. Everything was fine until...the murder.

But that was the night BEFORE!

It was a sunny day in Ninjago City. All the kids were out, friends were hanging out, families were playing with each other, and Mrs. DemRoe hosted a picnic to make up for the heart-stopping event that occurred last night.

"Alright who wants more potato salad?" She asked the party with glee.

Everyone held up your plates, "ME!"

It was peaceful for the group.

But six city blocks away with electric fences and the toughest security in all of Ninjago were the craziest, power hungry, murderous, and strongest hospital patients.

Sensei Wu and Cole.

Both of them tried to kill everyone off in the mansion on Garmadon's 1 Year Anniversary. They would of succeed if it weren't for Ashley's group thinking outside of the box and discovering what the clues meant.

* * *

"COLE OH MY TEA PASS ME THE SUGAR!" Sensei yelled at the black haired teen.

Cole rolled his eyes, "Look Sensei. Your exercising with a 25lbs dumbbell. I don't know WHY YOUR DRINKING TEA INSTEAD OF WATER!"

"I'M TRYING TO LOOSE WEIGHT!"

"THEN DRINK SOME WATER AND KEEP ON LIFTING!"

Sensei pushed Cole and Cole pushed him back. That's when the two started to fight.

Sargent Ruth looked over at the duo and sighed, "Even as partners they STILL fight! Free or not free!"

"So what? It's always going to happen to people who work together!" One of the security guards replied.

Ruth smiled, "You're right. This reminds me of my partnership with Agent Ashley."

The guard smirked, "Yeah...so...when are you going to propose?"

Ruth smile was replaced with a shocked yet sad face.

"Oh my...WHO TOLD YOU?!" the Sargent cried.

All the security did was smile at his little comment.

* * *

The other mental hospital residents were interested in the duo. They WERE Ninjago's heroes. During the time Lord Garmadon was still corrupted by the Devourer's Venom they would try their hardest to stop him and save Ninjago from the depths of darkness. The Sensei would train them to be legendary. The Ninja would show their Sensei that they've learned something from his lessons by using them when they're fighting their enemies. Who would ever knew that this would happen to them?

"So why have you heroes been put in here?" One of the inmates asked.

Sensei patted him on the back, "Well you see here bub. Garmadon took EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME. My clothes, systems, games, my first REAL friend which eventually turned into his girlfriend, then he got married to her when I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE! He thought that I was fine with it but NO. I WASN'T fine with it. As my brother you need to think about ME! That idiot thinks he's all cool and good now. PSSSSSH! LIES."

All the other inmates laughed and turned to Cole, who was eating a piece of carrot cake.

"So how did you get here?" He asked Cole.

"All my life people called me names and I HATED IT! They call me emo, depressed, BLACK SHADOW, BURNT COOKIE, THE DARK KNIGHT, AND MORE!" Cole slammed his fist onto a nearby table. "And when I accidentally cut myself with one of the dissecting tools in biology everything went downhill from their. I WAS starting to think as a ninja the insults would stop but they JUST KEPT ON COMING! Every person who calls me out of my name in the team was going to be kill so that means EVERYONE. Until that detective caught me."

A female inmate patted Cole on the back, "Well it doesn't matter now. Each one of us are in here for things that we did to express what we feel but everyone thought we were crazy, insane, deranged, and demented! But we'll show them."

Cole and Sensei looked at each other, "Show the what?"

"We'll show them that we are family. Together. Each one of us will try to break out of here. WITHOUT USING CHOPSTICKS LIKE SOME PEOPLE. But by paying close attention for the exits the guards take. If we do that we may BE able to plan an escape house!"

Sensei started to smirk. "So you're saying that we can get out of here after we've been here for a week?"

"Yes. By the way, my name is Marcy and the dude who kept on asking you questions is Jonathan." The woman replied.

"Well, Marcy. We're in." Cole gave her a high-five.

Sensei Wu pushed Cole into a wall. "I'M IN SISTER! All you need to know is that Giovanni DemRoe visited me earlier today threatening me."

"THE MAFIA LEADER?!" Jonathan and Marcy screamed in unison.

"Yeah." Sensei Wu replied.

"I heard that he's scary AND he's like a beast!" Jonathan said.

Cole got up from the floor, "Well you're right. But this is going to be a GREAT 51 weeks left in here if we don't escape yet."

"True," Marcy replied. "But we're a family that WILL get revenge on the people who trapped us here! Right?"

"Right."

"Good. Welcome to your new home."

* * *

**YES! Done! WOOTS!**

**Do you want more?**

**Were you surprised on how Clue turned out? (I don't care if your review takes up OVA 9000 PAGES! I just want to know how all of you guys thought of it!)**

**What was your favorite ending(s)?**

**Who was your favorite Clue character(s)?**

**Everyone's pretty scared about Giovanni DemRoe there are MANY REASONS WHY TO BE SCARED (It's the only because he's the leader of the Mafia) you can guess! Why do you think they're so scared? (HINT: Think about the Mrs. DemRoe's side and if the husband is the Mafia leader than BAD AKA SAD PAST)**

**Do you want to know HOW/WHY Giovanni became a Mafia Leader?**

**Anyway guys have a good day/night.**

**TheComingofEpic**

**TO KOKOKRINGLES: I'll pray for the family member who is having surgery. Take your time! Things move fast!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh you guys have a reason to yell at me as if I was a ragdoll! I'm getting ready for school so...Anyway...ENOUGH ABOUT ME LET'S GO TO THE FUNNY ENDING! MY GOSH GUYS I...I WILL UPLOAD THE AUTHOR VERSION SOON! XD! i just need a few more of you guys to join and BOOM! We got ourselves a bloody yet epic story! X3**

**Right now I'm literally listening to video game music. HEY! PAPER MARIO HAS SOME AWESOME MUSIC! ESPECIALLY THE FRANCIS BATTLE! I NEED TO GET MY NERD ON!**

**Anyway...enjoy!**

* * *

In Ninjago's Mental Institution the worst of the worst come here in order to return back to normal by either psychiatrists or brain surgery since the city's too CHEAP AND WANTS YOUR MONEY!

...I mean, to help you out as soon as possible! If you are there for over 10 years or seriously mental that's when they give you the mental treatment for $2,256.

In the institution there are bandits, the seriously challenge, naked grandmas (Family Feud anyone?), and of course...the fashionably challenged.

"Amelia, today they FINALLY let us bring in some real close to wear from the laundromat! So...HOPEFULLY THEY HAVE A GOLD TOP, A SLIVER SKIRT, AND RUBY RED HEELS TO MATCH!" Matilda shirked in excitement.

Amelia rolled her eyes, "Sorry to break it to you but they'll give us the same thing. Black and white strips. I don't know why you think officials would steal. What kind of officials would steal and try to hide it up and the next thing you know they're in jail?"

"Amelia...Ever heard of a politician?"

Matilda started to giggle, then laugh, and last but not least, burst out laughing.

"HEY! IS THAT HYENA WHO ESCAPED FROM THE ZOO IN HERE?!" Sargent Ruth questioned the mental patients.

"No. That's...sadly how she laughs." Amelia told the Sargent.

Ruth glared at the maid, "Well shut her up or tape her mouth closed."

"Can I use Gorilla Glue?"

"...In your dreams."

Ruth left Amelia and Matilda in the main lobby of the institution: Hoping that the mayor would visit his wife and used-to-be loyal maid. Other patients have been complaining about someone moaning about fashion and Ruth could tell them is to get used to it.

For another 7 years.

* * *

It was 12PM in Ninjago City and flashes of cameras sparkled all over the windshield, signalling that Mayor Cornelius was scene made Matilda nervous and Amelia tired because 5 minutes ISN'T enough to calm her down.

"Matilda, calm down! You're going to sweat and then you'll look like a bum!" Amelia said.

"HA! You're not my mother." Matilda remarked.

Amelia smacked her across the face which made Matilda fall onto the floor.

She smirked as Matilda was freaking out on the floor, "I'll be if I have to."

"Matilda and Amelia!"

The women turned their heads toward the entrance. They saw Mayor Daniel Vaca Cornelius. The man who was the first killed by the Power Hungry Duo. Along with many other victims, were able to be revived by Special Elixir that revived Dr. Julian.

"Oh, Daniel! If you want to know why I have a explanation for all of this!" Matilda spoke with innocence.

The Mayor shifted his eyes towards Amelia. All she did was shrug.

"What is your reason?" He finally asked.

"MY HORMONES!" Matilda said while pointing at her stomach.

"Well look I know having kids are tough but since when do they bring you to a murder? Especially your own husband?"

"When you used to make me make decisions I felt so balanced that I even forgot I had double trouble inside me! That's when you told me to TAKE A BREAK! I HAD NOTHING TO DO BUT BE A LAZY BUM!" She explained to her husband.

"Well if we can't have kids then we can't have sex anymore!" the Mayor spat.

Amelia gave the Mayor a confused face, "What are you gay? You know you'd want more children!"

The Mayor sighed, "I want four children to love and take care of than being a politician. With my lovely wife and maids of course! But we can't have sex anymore."

"OH MY GOSH YOU _**ARE**_ GAY!" Matilda scoffed.

"NO!"

"THEN LET'S DO THIS! RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!"

Matilda and her husband started to kiss. The they fell on the floor. All Amelia could do is call 911 before clothes started flying in the air.

* * *

"Just hold onto my hand if you feel any pain."

"BOTH OF YOUR HANDS ARE BROKEN YOU IDIOT!"

It was time for Matilda to give birth to the twins. But the doctors didn't think she is ready to start. But after breaking two hands, a doctor's neck, and spat foam at another woman who is about to give birth you'd think they get a hint.

"Alright! It is time for you to give birth to the twins!" One of the Doctors said with joy.

"I'm going to break your neck!" Matilda told the Doctor and the nervous Nurse behind her.

"Wait! You're the daughter of Araina Moore! Man, why does MY FAMILY HAVE TO BE THE GENERATION OF DOCTORS THAT WILL ALWAYS DELIVERS YOUR BABIES?!"

"SHUT UP AND HURRY UP YOU FOOL!" She barked at the doctor.

"Mr. Mayor, maybe you and your maid should help us since it that IS your wife and CHILDREN THAT ARE COMING OUT OF HER..."

Amelia slapped the doctor, "Alright Mayor do you know how to deliver a baby?"

"PSSSSH! OF COURSE! When my parents had me I was a witness!"

Amelia felt her face heat up, "Oh my...THINK! **THAT IS NOT GOING TO HELP US! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME SOMEONE DIDN'T MISTAKEN YOU AS A MOUNTAIN?!**"

"When I didn't hit puberty! Plus people didn't mistaken me as a mountain!"

"Oh they used to. but YOU'RE the mayor! You could put them to death so they decide to keep their mouths shut so their life would be spared under the authority of all that fat and clogged arteries."

The Mayor was about to respond until Matilda started to threaten them again.

"Alright honey! Just push! Act like you're taking a dump!" the Mayor said as words of 'encouragement'.

That's when Amelia pushed him out of the way.

"You have two broken hands and you expect to hold the babies after they come out? You just WANT to go to Ninjago's Mental Institution!" Amelia pointed out.

"Amelia! You make me sound like an idiot!"

"Well then you're welcome!"

* * *

30 minutes passed and Matilda is starting to calm down and is eager to see how the twins look.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO PINCH THEIR, CHANGE THEIR DIAPERS, AND FOLLOW THEM THROUGH THE ADVENTURES OF PUBERTY!" Matilda yelled.

"Calm down," Amelia told the new mother, "Time moves fast. You don't want it to move TOO fast."

"Well I guess one child with have to go with you and stay with us, huh?" Matilda asked her husband.

"Nope. I giving you guys a second chance." He answered with a smile.

"Thank you honey! Now let's watch some LifeTime movies!" Matilda smiled.

Amelia snatched the remote from Matilda, "You know what? This is boring! Let's turn to Channel 257 and watch some Ninjago Bloopers because your sappy lovelife isn't going to interfere with the best character on the show."

"Kai?" the mayor and Matilda replied with a sheepish tone.

"NO! Sensei Wu!"

* * *

**Season 3 Episode 2- Perverts VS. FOOLS (Heh...This MAY BE my favorite in the series or the next one? IDK)**

_Dear (Dumb) Diary,_

_It has been OVA 9,000 hours since we got stranded in the sea. My crew has lost their energy so we can't hump each other to keep warm or ANYTHING WARM in fact! But there's a legend that beautiful women live on an Island called Wi Tu Gu Genus. If the legend is true they'll be knocked up in no time!_

_After that we're going to this place called The Dark Island. Where they said evil lays! Yes. BARBEQUE LAYS!_

_Thanks for listening,_

_Captain Soto_

Captain Soto: Alright my perverted crew! Where are we going?

Drunken Perverted Pirate: Look sexy. No-eyed Pete is steering the boat so nothing BAD is going to happen to us! Got that short stuff?

Captain Soto: OH YOU SEXY BASTARD! *Slaps Drunken Pirate* WHY YOU LET HIM STEER?!

*Ship hits rock*

Captain Soto: Watch. This happened in 1814. What's next? A dumb dude hits a ship into an iceberg in 1914 with a bunch of people on it? *Drowns*

* * *

**With Our Ninja**

Lloyd: I'M INVINSIBLE! DUN DUN DUNNUN DUN DUN DUD DUN DUN! *Beats up Kai*

Kai: PSSSH! You're so weak! You can't even face my pinkie toe!

Sensei: *Throws tea at Kai* YOU IDIOT! WE DON'T HAVE TOES! WE JUST HAVE BIG HOLES ON OUR BUTTS AND LEGS!

Jay: Those were made FOR SITTING BUT ESPECIALLY FOR US PERVS!

Zane: The sad thing is that he speaks the truth.

Cole: So anyway since that is TOO AWKWARD of a subject let's do some target practice! ON KAI!

Jay: OK! I'll go first! *Takes off all of us his clothes*

Kai: NO! NO! NO!

Jay: Look. If I'm going to get your sister pregnant I'll need to know how to do it and where to do it so HURRY UP AND GET NAKED!

Sensei: Now THIS is interesting! *Takes out video camera*

Lloyd: AM I PART OF THESE EXERCISES?

Sensei: *Notices Lloyd* NO!

Lloyd: THEN HOW WILL I LEARN SPINJITZU?!

Sensei: SHUT UP AND WAIT. When the key is unlocked. So yeah. SHUT UP.

Jay: *Puts clothes back on* Guys if we're REALLY going to train Lloyd don't you think it should be ANYWHERE BUT HERE?!

Zane: Jay, for once, has a point. This dump is too crowded and I can't even see the civilians get mugged! THIS PLACE STINKS!

Cole: True. Only if we still had the bounty. But too bad it's gone.

Sensei: *Throws a roll of Bounty at Cole* Happy?

Kai: Sensei. You KNOW what bounty he's talking about.

Sensei: Yes I do but I'm no miracle worker so DEAL WITH IT! *Slaps Kai* I have a HIGH IQ! YOU HAVE SOME NEGATIVE IQ SO YOU SHAINT BE TALKING?!

Zane: Sensei, 'SHAINT' isn't a word.

Sensei: Will you SHUT UP?! Anyway I agree with you FOOLS! Drag the kid somewhere OK! THANKS!

* * *

Nya: Alright. Bowser's all up and running!

Lloyd: Can someone explain to me why we need a giant turtle as transportation?

Nya: We don't need to fill him up with gas!

Lloyd: You people are cheap!

Nya: Heh, SHUT UP.

Lloyd: Why should I?

Nya: Cause ONE DAY THIS PIECE OF POOP IS GOING TO BE YOURS!

Lloyd: REALLY?!

Nya: YES REALLY! THIS IS FOR THE ULTIMATE SPINJITZU MASTER SO...YEAH SHUT UP!

Lloyd: But how do I fly THAT THING?!

Nya: DUH! Use your legs and arms! HERP-A-DERP!

Lloyd: Really?

Nya: YEAH REALLY! FLY BOWSER FLY!

* * *

**With Garmadon...**

Acudius: So what does this thing do?

Garmadon: How AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?! I DIDN'T GET THIS FROM RENT-A-CENTER!

Fangtom: WHAT DOES IT DO?

Garmadon: *Smacks Fangtom* Oh my...I JUST GOT IT YOU BUFFOON!

Skaildor: PSSSSH YEAH RIGHT! I bet that you don't know how to use it!

Garmadon: *Grabs Mega Weapon* I DO KNOW HOW TO USE IT! But we're flying surprisingly at this high altitude with a great amount of air and pressure for us to live on so there's NOTHING HERE THAT I CAN USE IT ON!

Mezmo: LOOK A BOWSER!

Garmadon: I'm not going to let that turtle take me to another castle! FOLLOW THAT THING!

Mezmo: OK! OK!

Garmadon: FIRE! *Nothing happens to Bowser*

Ludicrous: LOL WHAT'S GARMADON DOING?!

Garmadon: *Foam starts coming out of his mouth* OBLITERATE!

Slitheraa: *Giggles* He reminds me of my mother!

Garmadon: GET CLOSER YOU SCALEY IDIOTS!

Mezmo: OK FINE! *Runs into Bowser*

Garmadon: *Cries* WHY ISN'T THIS THING WORKING?! *Sniff* WHY?! YOU KNOW WHAT?! LET IT GO!

Ludicrous: But they already freed Willy!

Garmadon: I'm going to have that perverted ninja RAPE YOU!

Mezmo: Jay?

Garmadon: NO! Cole!

Serpentine: *Giggle* YOU FAILED!

Garmadon: I KNOW! WAIT A MINUTE. I KNOW HOW TO WORK THIS THING! OH MY GARM YOU PEOPLE ARE SO GOING TO WATCH! *Runs to some room*

Ludicrous: Alright guys I bet each of you $100 that he wouldn't know how to use the thing so PAY UP!

Serpentine:...Fine!

* * *

Garmadon: Why can't I do this? I'm trying so hard but it's not working! *Hits thing and diary appears* What's this?

_Dear (Dumb) Diary,_

_It has been OVA 9,000 hours since we got stranded in the sea. My crew has lost their energy so we can't hump each other to keep warm or ANYTHING WARM in fact! But there's a legend that beautiful women live on an Island called Wi Tu Gu Genus. If the legend is true they'll be knocked up in no time!_

_After that we're going to this place called The Dark Island. Where they said evil lays! Yes. BARBEQUE LAYS!_

_Thanks for listening,_

_Captain Soto_

Garmadon: These perverted pirates had a great crew! Only if they were here to show these idiotic snakes how it's done. MAN I WISH THEY WERE HERE!

*Mega Weapon starts glowing*

Garmadon: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS WEAPON IS RAPING ME ON THE INSIDE! LOOK IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL ANY BETTER I PROMISE TO GIVE THOSE SNAKES 1 PENNY A DAY!

?: I AM CAPTAIN SOTO! LEADER OF THE PEVERTED PIRATES!

Garmadon: OHHHHHHH FLAB NO!

* * *

Jay: How are we going to find a place to train Lloyd in this Hooker City? We'll be dead by the time we find the right place!

Sensei: OH JAY! Son of a pervert! There are many ways that you can get fat and skinny. In this case I just learned that Kai gained 100lbs making him 1 TON IN ALL!

Ninja: WHAT?!

Cole: OH FLAB!

Kai: Hey! I have you know that I'm NOT a ton!

Sensei: ...And your mother said that you aren't ugly.

Cole, Zane, and Jay: OH SNAPS!

Kai: *Cries* YOU'RE MEAN!

Sensei: *Smiles evilly* THANK YOU! *Throws a bus token at them*

Zane: What is this circle with a hole in it?

Sensei: It's a...

Cole: A PORTAL THAT LEADS TO THE SECOND DIMENSION!?

Jay: THE RAPE HOTLINE?!

Sensei: No and *Slaps Jay* NO! I'M NOT YOUR KIND!

Jay: *Smiles evilly* YOUKNOWYOUWANTTO.

Kai: LOL WHUT?!

Sensei: You people are FOOLS. It's a bus token.

Zane: But taking the bus is for all the people who can't afford a car!

Sensei: Well thanks for insulting our audience and commuters EVERYWHERE. You, FOOLS, can't buy or RENT a car so yeah. You FOOLS are POOR.

Jay: But you're our...

Sensei: BOSS! GET SOME 1-UPS and OUT OF MY FACE!

* * *

Dareth: Welcome people. I'm Grand Sensai...

Lloyd: Gay idiot! IT'S PRONOUNCED SENSEI!

Dareth: Grand SENSEI Dareth. Happy kid?

Lloyd: Uh...NO. YOU'RE BELT IS TOO HIGH!

Dareth: SHOULD I CARE?! Uh...I mean, why are you guys here anyway?

Cole: We have to train this brat...

Lloyd: BRONY. *Snaps in Cole's face* GET. IT. RIGHT.

Cole: We have to train this... *Glares at Lloyd* BRONY to be the best Ninja in Ninjago.

Dareth: Well you failed already cause I'M THE BEST IN THE LAND!

Cole: WRONG FOOL. WE SAVED THE WORLD FROM A GIANT BUTT SNAKE!

Dareth: Unless I'm stupid...

Lloyd: Which you are...

Dareth: OH FAT ALBERT CAN YOU SHUT UP?! ANYWAY...Wasn't that Lord Garmadon?

Jay: LOL. NO!

Dareth: Fine. You can train here. IF YOU CAN BEAT ME!

Kai: OK! *Takes a step forward, which makes Dareth scream and faint*

Dareth: YOU CAN TRAIN HERE! YOU WIN!

Zane: At least you have enough sense. C'mon guys let's train this bra...

Lloyd: DON'T YOU EVEN DARE.

Zane: BRONY to be the Best ninja in Ninjago!

* * *

Captain Soto: Alright my sexy crew, how are we going to use all these gadgets and gizmos?

Perverted Pirate #1: I don't know you sexy bastard. The Sexy isn't how we left it! (You know they're calling the bounty sexy...right?)

Captain Soto: You my sexy friend are so right. *Presses some red button*

Perverted Pirate #2: OHMYBIEBER! *Gasp* *Wheeze* WE'RE FLYING~

No-Eyed Pete: LOL WHAT?!

Captain Soto: What he is saying is in fact THE TRUTH! Imagine our Sexy flying through the sexy to Ninjago so we can rob it of the sexy sexiness!

* * *

Jay: Alright. Step 1: BE LIGHT ON YOUR FEET SO NO ONE WILL RAPE YOU! (Jay's Face: ^_^)

Lloyd: Eh...heh.. (Lloyd's Face: (=益=))

Cole: Remember, you may be small but you ARE STRONG. Even though your a brony and have no future at the moment!

Lloyd: You guys are SO NICE TO ME. *Destroys boards and makes crack in floor*

Sensei: No wonder this FOOL is going to be the Green Ninja.

Zane: He can harness all the elements!

Sensei: Of...course...he can. Oh no...NO SHIZ SHERLOCK! *Smacks Zane*

Lloyd: Cool! I can...

Everyone but Sensei: DID YOU JUST CALL HIM (ME) FOOL?! (I put me because Lloyd is saying it at the same time everyone else is)

Sensei: Man you people...you people are DEAF! He turned into your kind now and each one of you are idiots so yeah. He's technically a FOOL. But since he has EACH OF YOUR ELEMENTS...HE'S THE BIGGEST PERVERTED FATTY NO-IT-ALL EMO I'VE BEATEN UP, INSULTED, AND LAID EYES ON SO FAR!

Zane:...So?

Sensei: *Smacks Zane out of the window* All of you...WATCH. WATCH WHEN THIS FOOL STARTS PUBERTY. ONE OF YOU PEOPLE WILL THINK HE RAPED SOMEONE, GOT PREGNANT, GOT BEATEN UP BY RABID BEARS, AND GRADUATED COLLEGE!

Lloyd: NO WAY! I CAN'T AFFORD TO BE ONE OF THEM!

Dareth: Well to bad! Stack those boards boys.

Boys: Yes Grand Sensai...

Lloyd: YOU BETTER CORRECT YOURSELF YOU IDIOTS!

Boys: YES GRAND SENSEI DARETH!

Dareth: So I saw what you did there. HA! 10 boards? 50 is half of 100!

Zane and Sensei: No shiz Sherlock.

Jay: WAIT. How did Zane get back here so quickly?

Dareth: Ready to be amazed? If I do this I'll be a part of your Ninja team with awesome weapons, sluts, and perverted people!

Cole: *Mumbles* Stop trying to steal my life.

Sensei: What? I didn't here you speak up. You want to get a disease? I see how it is. Watch. You already have FOOL in you. Now you want AIDS? That won't AID you in being a FOOL so yeah. SHUT THAT EMO MOUTH. YOU SHAINT TALKING.

Zane: Sensei...

Sensei: *Slaps Zane AGAIN* SLUT UP YOU! Oh Sensei this! Oh Sensei that! SHUT UP AND GO BE A HOOKER!

Dareth: HIIIIIIIII- *Breaks hand* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sensei: What are you doing? Getting laid?

?: ARRRRGH!

Cole: What the FREEMEN?!

Kai: THERE ARE PIRATES OUT THERE!

Cole: But pirates haven't been around for centuries!

Sensei: Well...WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GO FOOLS GO!

* * *

Captain Soto: ALRIGHT MY SEXIES! LET'S PLAY OUR THEME SONG!

**I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT.**

Some Business Dude: This procedure will raises our sales by 9001%

*Pirates shoot canon ball through window*

Perverted Pirate #3: GIVE US YOUR SEXYS!

Business Women: RUN!

* * *

Mailman: Ah...nothing horrible is happening today! Now I DON'T have to go to therapy!

Captain Soto: *Grabs mailman to the back alley* Don't worry! This will be quick.

***10 Minutes Later***

Therapist: What is wrong?

Mailman: A perverted pirate forced me to...to...

Therapist: To do what?

Mailman: LISTEN TO JUSTIN BIEBER!

Therapist: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY ONE WEAKNESS!

* * *

Perverted Pirate #7: HUMP THAT BUS!

Peverted Pirate #8: They give us their sexys!

Perverted Pirates: AND WE WERE LIKE SEXY, SEXY, SEXY, OHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Kai: HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET THERE IN TIME?!

Cole: We got to take public transportation!

Zane: You mean the bus...right?

Lloyd: DOES IT MATTER?! *Throws Ninja on bus*

Kai: I don't like the idea of this kid coming on.

Lloyd: PROBLEM?!

Zane: Child PLEASE. You can't even master your powers and you want to come with us on a mission which may come to an end if we all get raped or listen to Justin Bieber?

Cole: Zane has a point. We're sorry Lloyd.

Lloyd: Fine. *Sniff* But we already have a pervert on our team...

Jay: Heh...Justin Bieber is playing...AND I WAS LIKE...

Every on the bus except Jay: **NO!**

**On the Roof of the Bus**

Kai: Is it really necessary to make these stances?

Zane: YES!

Cole: But we aren't doing anything!

Jay: I JUST NEED SOMEBODY TO...

Everyone in the city: **NO!**

Kai: YOU HAVE THE SLUT/BRAT! ISN'T SHE ENOUGH?!

Cole: GUYS LET'S USE KAI'S SWORD TO LAUNCH OURSELVES ONTO THAT SHIP!

Zane: OH! LET ME DO IT! *Forces sword into ship*

Ninja: HIIIIIIIIIII- *Bus stops*

Kai: OH MY FLAB! MY HEART JUST SKIPPED A BEAT!

Jay: SEE WHAT HAPPENS YOU HAVE 10 BACON BUTTERS?! IT'S A HEART ATTACK WRAPPED OVER A HEART ATTACK!

Cole: That grandma is holding us up!

Jay: HURRY UP YOU OLD FOOL! WE HAVE A CITY TO SAVE!

Grandma: SHAT AP! *Groceries rip bag* No!

Jay: THAT'S IT! *Jumps off bus and roundhouse kicks grandma into a brick wall*

Cole: OH FLAB JAY WHAT IS WORNG WITH YOU?!

Jay: *Climbs back to the top* She has two fine working legs! She should of walked faster instead of being a troll!

* * *

Dareth: This looks like a job for me! The Ninja of...ANIMAL MOVES! *Jumps onto the Sexy*

Captain Soto: OHMYBIEBER! IT'S A VIRGIN!

All Perverted Pirates: *GASP* ILLEGAL!

Dareth: FEAR ME! For I know the hippo! SLURP-DEPP-RAWR (Ireallydon'tknowwhyI'mtypingthispart)! THE TIGER ROAR! THE RABIDS! BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~

Captain Soto: *Cuts Dareth's shirt into pieces* You...FAILED.

Dareth:...The Rayman...ahhhhhhhhhh?

* * *

Cole: Great. How are we going to get onto the bounty without getting caught?

Zane: It's not the Destiny's bounty. It's called the 'Sex, Sex, Sexy'!

Kai: How did you know?

Zane: They used Justin Bieber magazines and nails to put that on the side of the ship.

Jay: We can go to that costume store over there!

***4 Minutes Later***

Kai: These leggings are too tight.

Jay: Then go up there naked! Watch as WE...I mean...THEY RAPE YOU!

* * *

Dareth: Look. I'm not a real Sensei. HECK, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT MARTIAL ARTS IS! THIS BELT. I PAINTED IT! ALL THE TROPHIES ARE FAKE!

Kai: I KNEW IT!

Captain Soto: Ok boys! Who here wants to see him be pregnant?

Perverted Pirate Crew: YEAH!

Jay: WHO HERE WANTS TO SEE HIM STAY A VIRGIN?!

Perverted Pirate Crew: YEA...NO! Wait what?

Ninja: NINJAGO!

Captain Soto: MORE VIRGINS?!

Jay: Well I'm not really a virgin. I one of those people who practice on pillows...

Captain Soto: Oh. So are you with us or them?

Jay: PSSSSSSSSSSSH! THEM OF COURSE!

No-Eyed Pete: We'll give you our Justin Bieber Albums.

Jay: SCREW THEM! LET THE 9 MONTHS BEGIN!

Captain Soto: GOOD! *Pushes Dareth overboard*

Dareth: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Gets saved by the Boswer*

Lloyd: Hi. FOOL.

* * *

Cole: JAY WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!

Jay: *Uses nun-chucks to beat up pirates* Look dude. I was planning ahead! They aren't masters at the Perverted Arts y'know.

Zane:...I don't even WANT to know what that is.

Lloyd: NINJAGO! *Hits Zane and punches pirate*

Kai: LLOYD YOU TOOTHPICK YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! *Puts Lloyd in a barrel*

Lloyd: *Flips over and runs into lever* RAWR! *Makes Kai do a barrel roll and makes Kai fall overboard*

Cole: YOU PIRATES ARE DIRTY! TRYING TO MAKE JUSTIN BIEBER LOOK USEFUL!

Perverted Pirate #10: OHMYBIEBER CAN THIS BARREL STAY STILL!

Lloyd: NO YOU MOMMAFLABBER! NINJAGO! *Does Spinjitzu*

Perverted Pirate #10: WTBIEBER?!

Lloyd: OH YEAH BOYZ! I JUST DID SPINJITZU OH YEAH! *Perverted Pirate pushes him onto the lever which (...sadly) saves Kai*

Lloyd: Alright. Now that's over...POWERBALL!

Garmadon: OH SNAP! FLAB JUST GOT REAL! MY SON IS GROWING STRONGER!

Zane: LLOYD YOU FLABBING IDIOT YOUR POWERS ARE UNSTABLE!

Lloyd: HOOOOOOOOOOOOYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *The Ninja get crushed*

Jay: Lloyd...if I have a child this is ALL YOUR FAULT!

Captain Soto: It's RAPING TIME!

Kai: *Cries* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYAHAHAHAAHA! AHAHHAHAHahahah! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Captain Soto: I like my victims salty.

Perverted Pirate #2: Is there an earthquake going on?

Samurai: Rawr.

Perverted Pirates: RUN!

Samurai: *Puts sail back where it was and saves the Ninja*

Jay: Ah... Perverts VS. Fools!

Zane: Correction! FOOLS!

Jay: I'm going to rape you.

Zane: NEVER MIND!

Cole: The Winner is...

Zane: Nya!

Jay: WRONG! Bratty Slut!

Nya: *Giggles* You guys are so right.

* * *

Police officer: Thank you for saving the city Ninja!

Cole: Remember to include this little Brony.

Lloyd: Yep. YOU BETTER CALL ME A BRONY~

Kai: At least we have the bounty back!

Garmadon: SORRWII NUNJA YA SNOOZE YA LOOSE! (HE SOUNDED LIKE HE WAS YELLING IN A British Accent at this part OK?!)

Lloyd: DAD!

Garmadon: Lloyd...GIVE UP YOU FOOL! OR ELSE IT'LL BE TOO LATE!

Lloyd: But...*Looks at everyone*

Sensei: **DID HE JUST CALL YOU A _FOOL_?! I'M GOING TO _KEEL _HIM!**

Lloyd: Fool? ONLY SENSEI CALLS ME A FOOL!

Garmadon: FINE. HAVE IT YOUR WAY!

Sensei: This isn't a Burger King Commercial. Get out of here you FOOL! *Jay flips over Dareth*

Nya: I thought you were going to do me first.

Dareth: C'mon. I DARETH you guys to forgive me.

Sensei: For being a brainless jerk. Heh. That's Zane's job y'know.

Zane: **WHAT?!**

Everyone but Zane: *Laughs* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**The End**

* * *

"At least we know that Jay is gay." Matilda said between her giggles.

"You're married, had kids, and watched this. Your life is complete!" Amelia joked.

* * *

**HEY! I thought it was getting a little bit depressing so I HAD to liven up the mood! So yeah...DEAL WITH IT! XD**

**If you have any questions about my stories (some of you guys are LITERALLY PMing ME LIKE CRAZY WITH QUESTIONS! X3) Just leave your questions in the reviews!**

**Oh guys! I'll save the BEST story for LAST! *Wink Wink***


End file.
